Cokelat spesial
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Kuroko membawakan cokelat untuk Akashi dan setelahnya dia tidak akan membawakan cokelat untuk Akashi.


**Cokelat Spesial**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja sampai di rumah setelah dia mendapatkan hukuman untuk membersihkan lapangan basket Seirin karena kalah dalam permainan gunting-batu-kertas. Dia melihat seseorang yang begitu dia kenal sedang duduk sambil menganti saluran televisi secara acak. Kuroko melihat orang itu menguap dan tdak fokus dengan tayangan yang berada dihadapannya. Terlihat bosan dengan apa yang sedang orang itu lihat.

"Aku pulang, Akashi-kun" ucap Tetsuya saat melepaskan sepatunya pada orang yang bernama Akashi.

Merasa namanya disebut, Akashi segera menoleh dan tersenyum, "Selamat datang, Testsuya. Bagaimana harimu?"

"Seperti biasa, mendapatkan hukuman karena kalah bermain dengan Kagami dan anak-anak Seirin lainnya."

"Membersihkan lapangan lagi?" tanya Akashi memastikan.

Terkadang Akashi terheran-heran dengan sifat Kuroko. Entah Kuroko yang yang terlalu baik dengan teman-teman Seirin atau teman-temannya yang sengaja mempermainkan Kuroko. Bagi Akashi jika ada orang yang menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan lapangan maka dia akan memberikan guntingan maut yang tak akan pernah orang lain lupakan. Mungkin Akashi akan membantu Kuroko dalam mengatasi masalahnya. Memberikan kejutan pada orang-orang yang sengaja menantang Kuroko untuk mengikuti permainan mereka.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan harimu, Akashi-kun?" Kini Kuroko menuju ke dapur sebelum dia menemani Akashi menonton televisi.

"Sama seperti biasanya. Sangat membosankan." Jawaban Akashi sangat Kuroko pahami.

"Akashi-kun tidak jadi untuk menemui Kise?" Tanya Kuroko, sedikit berteriak.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bocah pirang itu mendapatkan jadwal mendadak dari agensinya."

"Pantas saja, kau di rumah lebih awal." Kuroko menyodorkan teh yang dia buatkan untuk Akashi. Dengan senang hati Akashi menerima teh buatan Kuroko.

Kuroko segera menempati tempat kososng di sebelah Akashi. Dari sudut matanya, Akashi tertarik dengan bungkusan yang Kuroko bawa.

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Ah, aku jadi lupa. Aku membawakan sesuatu untuk Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko sambil mengusap belakang kepala. Dia segera mengeluarkan bungkusan dari dalam kantong plastik dan menyerahkannya pada Akashi.

"Untukku?" Tanya Akashi memastikan sambil mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tentu saja untuk Akashi-kun. Di rumah ini hanya kita berdua yang tinggal. Tidak mungkin aku memberikan untuk Aomine." Wajah Kuroko memerah.

Bungkusan itu telah berada di tangan Akashi. Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi membuka bungkusan itu dan dia mendapatkan beberapa cokelat yang merupakan makanan cemilan kesukaannya.

"Cokelat?" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan alis sebelah kanan yang terangkat. "Ada acara apa kau membelikanku cokelat? Apakah hari ini ada hari yang penting bagimu? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Akashi membuat wajah Kuroko kembali memerah.

"Akashi-kun tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu. Apakah aku harus menunggu hari penting untuk memberikan Akashi-kun cokelat?" Kuroko tersenyum, memiringkan kepalanya, membuat kesan imut. "Dan Akashi-kun tidak melewatkan hari penting apa pun."

"Hm, terima kasih untuk cokelatnya." Akashi menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kuroko berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi namun gagal.

"Tetsu," Panggil Akashi dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

"Eh, a-apa, Akahsi-kun? A-ada apa?" tanya Kuroko dengan gugup.

Kenapa suasana menjadi tegang seperti ini? Dan kenapa Akashi harus memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu? Pikir Kuroko di dalam hatinya.

"Bantu aku untuk memakan cokelat ini." Akashi tersenyum misterius.

Tentu saja, Kuroko akan menolaknya. Dibalik senyuman tadi, Kuroko tahu bahwa Akashi menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"A-Akashi bisa memakannya sendiri." Kuroko menolak dengan halus.

Akashi menyeringai. "Jadi kau tidak ingin membantuku?"

Kuroko mengigit bibirnya. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak memberikan cokelat kepada Akashi jika Akashi malah membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kau akan menyesal jika menolaknya." Satu cokelat masuk ke dalam mulut Akashi.

Kuroko melihat Akashi mengunyah dengan senyuman misterius yang tak memudar dari wajah tampan itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku mau ke kamar." Buru-buru Kuroko bangkit tetapi sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Tetsu." Kini Kuroko kembali duduk di bangku.

Akashi merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kuroko. Pria bersurai biru itu tidak dapat merubah posisinya. Dia sudah terjebak oleh Akashi di depan dan sandaran bangku di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau harus menemaniku." Akashi mengelus pipi putih Kuroko yang memerah.

"Tetapi a-aku harus mandi. A-aku ingin beristirahat." Kuroko berusaha untuk mencari alasan agar terlepas dari jeratan Aakshi.

Akashi menggeleng. Dia kembali mengambil cokelat dan meletakkan di mulutnya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja."

Kuroko terdiam, memandangi Akashi yang terus menatap dirinya dengan tenang.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Akashi-kun menyebalkan."

"Apa kau mau menemaniku?" Akashi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Hm," Kuroko mengangguk dengan pasrah. Seketika wajah Kuroko kembali memerah.

Akashi menunjuk bibirnya yang penuh dengan cokelat. Kuroko yang mengerti dengan maksud Aakshi segera mendekati dan mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Akashi. Lidah Kuroko menjilati ujung bibir Akashi. Tidak butuh lama hingga bibir Kuroko berpindah pada bibir Akashi.

Akashi mengambil alih mulai dari sana. Dia melumat bibir Kuroko dengan lembut. Cokelat meleleh keluar dari mulut Akashi dan menodai bibir Kuroko. Lidah Akashi bergerak menuju pedalaman mulut Kuroko, menyalurkan cokelat yang meleleh. Akashi membiarkan Kuroko untuk membalasanya. Berkali-kali lidah mereka bertarung di dalam. Decak saliva terdengar jelas oleh mereka. Tidak mereka pedulikan suara televisi yang menemani pertarungan lidah mereka.

Akashi mendorong tubuh Kuroko hingga terbaring. Lelehan cokelat bercampur saliva kini terlihat di jelas di bibir dan pipi mereka. Keduanya berhenti ketika mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Jadi," Akashi memandangi wajah Kuroko yang begitu manis. Semanis cokelat yang dibawa Kuroko untuknya. "Kita bisa melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya?"

Kuroko menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan menutupi wajah manismu." Akashi menyingkirkan tangan Kuroko yang menutupi wajah manis itu. "Apa kau ingin melanjutkannya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kita akan melanjutkannya di sini." Akashi kembali melumat bibir Kuroko.

Dan di malam yang dingin, Akashi dan Kuroko mencoba mencari kehangatan dari kegiatan panas mereka.

**THE END**

**[Jakarta, 5/12/2014, 2:16]**


End file.
